Everything Can Change in a Moment
by D.L. Red
Summary: Wufei had returned from another mission when he gets news that Hotaru the girl that had been his lover a couple years ago has recently was killed in a hit and run. But his life will soon be turned upside down.rnIn later chapter it will be PG-13 due to lan
1. The news

"Ah... Une? Why does she wanna see ya? She using calls people up there when they need to get there review or when she wants to yell at ya for making mistakes on missions..." Duo rubbed the back of his head. He had benn called up there numerous times to recieve the banter from Une.

The elevator dinged as the hit the 5th floor and the dsoors slide open and Wufei walked out.  
" 'Fei I hope that ya ain't in trouble," Duo as he also exited jogged down to the confrence probably running late a mission briefing. Wufei rolled his eyes hearing the American's comment, as he walked down the hall. When he arrived at Une's office the door openned before he could touch the knob. He looked around the room as he walked in, Lady Une stood there holding the door. And Quatre sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Chang please take a seat." Une said, as she closed the door. Wufei sat down as his mind pondering what Une was going to say.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, that Hotaru died yesterday she was killed in a car accident." Une said looking down at a file that was in her hand. Wufei's onix eyes widened at the mention of Hotaru. He couldn't believe what Une has just said he began to rub his temple,Une handed him the file.  
"Read through the file we recieved it today, you are now dismissed." Une said.

Without a word as he left the office placing the file into his bag and heading down the elevator and to the lot and to his motorcycle. He pulled his helmet from his duffel bag and put it on then leaving to go to Quatre's estate, he was heading to his house (one onf the many Winner guesthouses). 


	2. Huh?

Soon as he arrived home, took his helmet off and began to rubbed away a few tears that managed to fall. he walked over to the door and unlocked it, he placed his keys on the hook and his jacket then openned his duffel bag and pulled out that file, he walked toward the kitchen and placed it on the counter and he walked in there grabbing a beer from the fridge. he hated the taste of beer but he grabbed it nontheless and then grabbed the file and took it over to the coffe table he sat on the couch and openned the file then twisted the cap from his beer and he pulled the rubber-band out of hair letting hair fall.

He pulled his glasses case from his pocket and put on his glasses then began to read. The first thing that he read was a head line from her hometown paper, " Local woman dies in an hit and run." Wufei kept reading "... Wednesday June the 6th...._Hotaru Robinson,23, was prenounced dead at the scene of the hit run at the corner of Calhoun and 3rd. Witnesses says that the car that struck Robinson was a black Hummer H2 none of the witness saw a lincense number and we need the communities head in finding the driver of the Hummer H2."_

He flipped through the file seeing Hotaru's former Preventer infromation. His eyes caught the pictures of her. Her red hair was down and that one streak of silvery white in her bangs, she was smiling, her blue eyes, the cute freckles that covered her nose. .

"Hotaru was always happy." Wufei said as he looked through some of the other pictures that were in there.

Then a certficate caught his eyes, it was a Birth Certificate.


	3. Hotaru's letters

His eyes ran over the Birth Certificate reading it slowly, "_Chloe Merian Chang..."_ He read the name across the top aloud. His widened as he read, he took as he took a swig of his Bud Light and continued to read over it.

_Name: Chloe Merian Chang_

_Date of Birth: May 6 A.C. 201_

_Mother: Hotaru Deja Robinson_

_Father: Chang Wufei..._

As soon as he realized that it said his name upon the paper.

" I'm a father....." he said his mind darting all over the place, he looked at the certificate and then he looked through the file. When he came upon and envelope it was addressed to him. He openned it and unfold the letter and began to read it, he could almost hear Hotaru voice as he read.

_Wufei-_

_I am writing this to you to tell you since didn't before I left. I was told by the Headquaters that i shouldn't tell you but I need to I am pregnant. Iwas told that Headquarters wants me to leave this job and life and they said the reason why is that now since i will be a mother soon that I should for the safety of me and my child.I choose to do that, I don't want the child to be in danger. Headquaters told me to leave and I did so and i Iregret it. I no longer there with you and it's lonely to be without you here. I decided to go back to "home", i am living at my friend's Kaila's house for the time being. I know that this letter may not reach you due anything addressed to preventer's goers through H.Q. but just wanted you to know why that I left it wasn't out of hate, like I assume that you though it was for the safety of me and the baby._

Wufei took another swig of his beer as he read and he noticed another letter that was in the file. He unfolded it and a small picture fell from it. It was Hotaru, she was sitting in a hospital bed holding a small baby and she looked exhausted and she had a beaming smile upon her face.

5/14/A.C. 201

_Wufei-_

_That picture enclosed this letter is a picture of me and your daughter. I named her Chloe Merian Chang. You can tell that she takes after you, she got my eyes though and i figured out today when she gets fussy she has a scowl that mocks yours I couldn't help but laugh at it.i hope that one of my letters does make it to I wish you were here and I hope that you will get this i want you to be back in my life and I hope for you to be a the best dad for Chloe. If I get a achance I'll see if Quatre can find away to arrange it so that I can bring Chloe to meet you I doubt it though if H.Q. gets a hold of this then I won't be allowed to. I hope to see you then.I love you._

_Hotaru_

Wufei finshed his beer then began to fall asleep there on the couch. he hold the picture close to his heart as he fell asleep and he slept a couple of tears ran down his cheek.


	4. Duo knows

Wufei was sound asleep when Duo got there they shared one of the guesthouse, for being a guesthouse it was like a mini masion there was 5 rooms on the second floor and 6 the first. Duo lived upstairs. He walked over to Wufei and covered him up with a blanket, noticing how he was shivering and slide Wufei's glasses off his nose placing them on the coffee table. Duo then saw a file laying open he picked in up and took it to the kitchen table and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He walked back to the kitchen table with a box of Cheez-its and openned the file.

"Hotaru died..." he though as it hit him like a ton of bricks were like family. He continued to flip through it when he came upon a picture of Hotaru holding a little girl. The lil girl looked a lot like her in eyes and was covered in freckles just like Hotaru, she had dark red hair.

" She's going to grow up and be a heart breaker." He said about the little girl, he turn to the back of the picture and reading it.

"_To: Wufei_

_ From: Kai _

_Hey Wu Hotaru hasn't give up on trying to tell you about _

_Chloe. I still think the preventer's are trying to hide this _

_from you oh well. This is a picture from my birthday_

_ Hotaru and Chloe send you lots of love_

_byebye."_

"daughter...." he sat there in shock, looked at Wu then as the pic then at Wu again. When he looked at the pic he nocticed the date it was taken a week before yesterday. He put the file back together and placed back were he had found it. And quietly snuck up stairs and when to room and sat down on the egde of his bed and took off his cross and held it in his hand. Then he did something that he hadn't since he was young, he closed his eyes and began to pray in hopes that something was listening.

" I know that i haven't prayed for along time, but I am praying know 'cus I got a feelin' the one in my gut that I have right before somethin' horrible happens. I had that feelin' the day before Solo died and the day before the Maxwell church Massacre. And when I saw that picture of the little girl, I got that feelin' again and shiver went down my spine. So God or whoever's listenin' please watch over that little girl. Oh yeh and if you happen to see Hotaru up there tell her that she was always like my little sis and that I am sorry about all those times that I cranked jokes on her." He openned his eyes then placed his cross on the dresser. He then got ready for bed.


	5. More news

Wufei turned in his sleep fell right off the couch hitting his head on the coffee table right before he hit the ground. He slightly openned his eyes and began to rub the back of his head, he realized the pounding that the pounding in his head was in fact someone knocking on the door. He picked up Hotaru's file that had fallen off the table then he went to the front door. He looked through the peep hole to see Quatre, knocking on the door. He unlocked it and openned, and yawned.

"May I come in?" Quatre asked politely.

"Yeh come in..." Wufei said slicking his hair back with one hand and closing the door with the other.

"Lady Une told me what was in that file." Quatre said noticing it there on the table. Wusei looked at him with a glare.

"Only reason that she did was that Kai is watching over Chloe 'til she figures out if you will be taking care of Chloe or if she'll be Chloe's guardian. Kai is at my mansion waiting to speak with you and she has Chloe with her." Quatre said, then looked at the stairway.

"Maxwell quit eve's dropping..." Wufei said without even turning around.

" Hey Quatre is it alright if I go there to see Kai?" Duo asked as he slid down the stairs.

"Yes of course...in fact Kai wishes to see you." Quatre said. A smirk came across his face as Duo left to go to the mansion.

"Ok back to what we were talking about..." Wufei said.

" Oh yes also HQ also asked that you don't go to to Hotaru's funeral." Quatre said, staring at the ground.

"Why?!" Wufei said anger in his voice.

'' HQ thinks that the Hit and Run that Hotaru was in was no accident. Several former Preventer's have died in the last few months and the only thing in commom is there was a black H2 hummer was leaving the scene. They think that if you go then you might be killed." Quatre said looking at him.


End file.
